video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean
|catalogue number = TV8134 |rating = |running time = 60 minutes}}The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 4th November 1991. Description PLUS ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE • NOT SEEN ON T.V. Episodes * Mr. Bean The original pilot episode, winner of the 1990 Golden Rose of Montreux, which introduced us all to the most embarrassing man on the planet, whose personality is a hideous cocktail of viciousness, innocence and ingenuity. Whether he is in THE EXAM, for which he doesn't know the answer to a single question, or ON THE BEACH where he is trying to change into swimming trunks without taking off his trousers, or in THE CHURCH where he desperately needs to stay awake, Mr. Bean always finds a way that no normal person would even contemplate. Guest Star RICHARD BRIERS Featuring Paul Bown and Rudolph Walker © 1989 Thames Televsion Plc * The Return of Mr. Bean Ill-advisedly, someone has given Mr. Bean his first charge card. He is determined to use it in THE DEPARTMENT STORE, but loses it in someone elses back pocket. However, Mr. Bean never lets go of a valuable possession. In a smart RESTAURANT, how do you discreetly dispose of a meal that you find absolutely revolting? Mr. Bean provides step-by-step instruction. Waiting nervously in the line-up before a ROYAL FILM Performance, Mr. Bean rehearses meticulously for his Big Moment. As for so many, his first contact with a member of the Royal Family will be unforgettable. Featuring John Junkin, Roger Lloyd Pack & Matilda Ziegler © 1990 Thames Televsion Plc * The Library NOT PREVIOUSLY SEEN ON TELEVISION Foolishly, somebody gives Mr. Bean temporary custody of a priceless manuscript. Credits A Tiger Televsion Production for Thames Television Written by Rowan Atkinson, Ben Elton, Richard Curtis, Robin Driscoll. Produced and Directed by John Howard Davies. Producion Executive for Tiger Television Peter Bennett Jones. Opening (Original 1991 release) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean trailer by Rowan Atkinson * The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean title card * Start of Mr. Bean (1990) Closing (Original 1991 release) * End of The Library (1990) * Tiger Television Production logo (1990-1994) * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Mr. Bean Videos 5 minutes introduction (Red Version) by Mr. Bean * The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean title card * Start of Mr. Bean (1990) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of The Library (1990) * Tiger Television Production logo (1990-1994) * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Trailers and info Original 1991 release # Mr Bean Video trailer from 1991 (Blue version) with a clip of "The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean". 1993 Re-release # Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1993 (Red version) with clips of "The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean", "The Terrible Tales of Mr. Bean" and "The Merry Mishaps of Mr. Bean". Gallery VHS-Video-Tape-Rowan-Atkinson-in-The-_57.jpg|Back cover The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean (UK VHS 1991) Cassette.png|Cassette The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean (UK VHS 1991) 1993 Re-release cassette.png|1993 Re-release cassette with Mr. Bean Videos 5 minutes introduction (Red Version) Mr-Bean-VHS-_57.jpg|Spine Mr-Bean-VHS-_57 (1).jpg The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean (UK VHS 1991) Cassette with VCI.png Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Mr. Bean Category:Thames Video Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Tiger Aspect Productions Category:BBFC U Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean trailer from 1991 (announced by Rowan Atkinson) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1992 (announced by Neil Morrissey) Category:VHS Videos with Four Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1993 (annonuced by Rowan Atkinson) Category:VHS Videos with Five Mr. Bean Videos 1994 trailer (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with Six Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1995 Category:VHS Videos with Six Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1996 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions